ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnotic Stories
Hypnotic Stories is an American anthology comic book series, being published by since TBD 2017. Synopsis The series focuses on several stories involving hypnotism as it usually has a dark ending. Issues #''/Enslaved by the Bell/'' - Three friends are transferred to a private academy as they learn that the school uses hypnotism to make students more obedient. #''/Rising Star/'' - A beautiful actress gets a gig in a porno. However, she learns the director plans to get her to become his personal sex slave. #''/What Happens in Vegas/'' - A gambler loses a bet against a strange man as the price is to forever being his slave. #''/Bride of the Vampire/'' - A normal woman meets a strange person who is actually a vampire as she can't resist him and soon wants to become his vampire lover. #''/Extreme Stockholm Syndrome/'' - A group of college students gets captured by a criminal who causes them all to fall in love with him, with them becoming his accomplices. #''/Pretty Girls/'' - A pervert begins capturing models to make his own harem and to be finally what he calls "happy". #''/Hypno Therapy/'' - A tragic man goes to therapy as he begins to let go of his pain through hypnotism. #''/The Devil's Housewife/'' - A woman, while in a strip club, meets and gets the number of a strange man. Later, it is revealed that he is the devil and she is his loyal housewife. #''/Propaganda/'' - Set during WWII, Germany decided that using hypnotic propaganda will give them an advantage in relation to barely surviving the war, using it on several normal Americans into loyal soldiers. #''/Hivemind/'' - An accountant learns that several women are disappearing and that they are brought back as more mindless people. While investigating she learns that it is because a mysterious woman has been enslaving them. #''/Machine/'' - A scientist creates an A.I. that can TBD. #''/Buy a Wife/'' - A detective ends up learning about a business where women are sold as wives and attempts to bring it down, being unaware the company is after her now. #''/Human Zoo/'' - A zoologist gets invited to a strange zoo where all of the "animals" are naked humans acting like animals. She soon learns that she is about to be the next victim. #''/Slave of the Illuminati/'' - A pop star signs with Eye Records, being unaware that it is actually a cover for the Illuminati and TBD. #''/Give Me a H/'' - A rather shy teenage girl joins the cheer squad as she TBD. #''/Popular/'' - A teen girl learns she can control anyone with her breasts TBD. #''/Superslave/'' - A superheroine goes to a hotel mainly to take a break from her hero business. However, a new villain brainwashes her, learning her identity along the way. #''/Arranged Marriage/'' - A princess learns that she is forced to marry a TBD. #''/In My Web/'' - TBD #''/Mindless Love/'' - A woman abused by her boyfriend learns he is TBD. #''/Work/'' - TBD #''/Slaves of the Panther God/'' - TBD #''/Naughty/'' - TBD # # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas